The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dew Drops’.
The new Diascia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Diascia plants with early flowering habit, large flowers, attractive flower colors and good garden performance.
The new Diascia plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2005 in Gensingen, Germany with Diascia hybrida ‘Iceberg’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection Diascia hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Diascia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in the late spring of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.